vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meslayate
Summary Meslayate is a member of the 13 Eastern European Families, an international secret group of old vampires that wields significant influence in vampire society. Though he believed himself to be a vampire, Satori's actions while taking down the group revealed Meslayate to actually be a werewolf, which caused him great distress and made him lash out against Erika. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Meslayate Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archenemy, Werewolf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), either Longevity or Immortality (Type 1) (Meslayate is described as long-lived and should have lived with his vampire companions of the 13 Eastern European Families for quite a while) Attack Potency: Wall level (Werewolves are stronger than zombies and comparable to vampires who are 20 times stronger than humans, can send Satori flying through the air with one arm in a blow compared to a collision with a small car, rammed Karen through a wall, his hand is described to have the force of an anti-ship weapon) Speed: Superhuman (Werewolves are comparable to vampires, Meslayate's attacks are too fast for Satori to see or react to in close quarters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Werewolves are comparable to vampires, who are 20 times stronger than humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Werewolves are comparable to vampires) Stamina: At least above average, likely high. Was soon walking like normal after being stabbed near the heart with a silver-covered mirror shard, though he was considered incapable of fighting until the shard was removed Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weak to silver, his nose can be negatively affected by strong smells Notable Attacks/Techniques: Werewolf: Werewolves are a famous Archenemy species powerful enough that they get confused with Vampires, another nocturnal Archenemy species that blends in with humans. A werewolf is an Archenemy that incorporates a broad interpretation of a wolf’s abilities into the human body. Like vampires, werewolves are noticeably much stronger than humans, with Satori noting them to be capable of tearing a human to pieces with their bare hands, and Mesleyate in particular being able to send Satori flying through the air into a mirror with a single arm in a blow comparable to a collision with a small car, leaving Satori mostly incapacitated for a while. Stories said that humans killed by a werewolf become one themselves, but it's unknown how truthful those rumors are. * Senses: As should be expected of an Archenemy with wolf traits, werewolves have excellent senses of hearing and smell, also possessing excellent night vision, even superior to those possessed by regular dogs and wolves. * Shapeshifting: Werewolves have the ability to transform between two forms: a large wolf form and a human form. However, their human form can actually be any form they choose, allowing them to impersonate humans (or a human-looking Archenemy like a vampire) to the point of imitating their clothes and voice. Though Satori speculated that this transformation could possibly just be an illusion made using EM or pheromones to mess with the senses and perceptions of others, it appears to be a physical transformation, as Ayumi advised an injured Meslayate to not transform while a piece of silver was stabbed into his body to prevent it from shifting around and tearing his body from within. In their true human form their arms are covered in fur as hard as wires, and they also have claws, wolf ears and a tail. * Regeneration: Werewolves have some degree of regeneration. Meslayates' wound caused by a silver-covered mirror shard started to close around it shortly after being stabbed, though since it was a silver wound he would apparently need surgery to remove the affected tissue. * Weakness: Werewolves are weak to silver. They cannot even harm materials made of, or covered in silver, as their attacks will bounce off them as if hitting an invisible forcefield. Therefore, even household objects made of silver or covered in a thin layer of it can be used as a shield against a werewolf. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Werewolves Category:Shapeshifters Category:Claw Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9